


Lois Lane is a Cuckquean? (feat. Maxima)

by Djinn_n_Tonic



Series: Gotham Taboo [5]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Cuckquean, Drama & Romance, F/M, Large Breasts, Oral Sex, Romance, Superheroes, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djinn_n_Tonic/pseuds/Djinn_n_Tonic
Summary: Amidst the fallout of Superman learning about Lois Lane's bondage play with Catwoman, Lois comes up with a plan to make things even - Superman will get to fuck the woman of his choosing. To make it easier on him, Lois will even watch. Things don't go entirely as planned.





	Lois Lane is a Cuckquean? (feat. Maxima)

**Author's Note:**

> We got another chonky chapter! It would have worked better as multiple chapters, but I refuse to upload a chapter that doesn't feature some smut, so here we are. As with the other Lois Lane entry, different scenes are clearly separated. The steamy stuff starts after [LATER, IN THE MASTER BEDROOM...]. So CTRL+F to that if you want to skip the set-up and aftermath. 
> 
> Oh, and if you're skipping to this one before the others, it takes place after the events of "Lois Lane Loves Bondage."

“I just…I don’t understand how you could do something like this. To me. To _us_.”

“Clark,” Lois quivered, “Please, believe me when I say I couldn’t be sorrier.” Her hands reached out to cover his like a blanket, but his mighty mitt pulled away so it could support the weight of his hanging head. “It’s just-“ Lois began, foolishly trying to argue her actions.

“It’s just what, Lois?” Clark Kent snapped, staring at her from across the table. Even in his anger, Lois saw more compassion in his eyes than anything. Yet still more anger in them than she’d ever seen him allow. “Oh, no, that’s right. I remember now. Your _itch_.” Clark had clearly not been persuaded by her explanation from earlier in their fight. The Kryptonian could plainly see that Lois regretted using such a simple word to explain herself. He could see she regretted a lot of things. “Why couldn’t you have just talk to me, Lois?” Anger gave his voice an intense firmness. It gave way for the vulnerable hurt as he calmed.

“You’re not exactly the easiest person in the world to talk to about these things, Clark,” Lois said with an ill-advised amount of mockery.

“You mean about our love life?” He swung back with equal mockery.

“No, Clark. About sex!” Lois exclaimed, gripping the edge of the table that separated them. “How am I supposed to talk to a man who-“

“Talk to your _husband_,” Clark interrupted, correcting her argument and in turn weakening it.

Lois took a deep breath. “How am I supposed to talk to my _husband_ about my budding interest in being bound and gagged when my _husband_ blushes whenever I undress in front of him in the bedroom?” The agitation in her voice bubbled back up. “For God’s sake, Clark, you’ve seen me naked. We have a son together!”

“Exactly!” Clark agreed. His tone, however, showed he was still across the aisle from Lois. “We have a son together, who is thankfully away with the Titans, and he doesn’t have to hear about how his mother slept with some villain in Gotham! Tell me, did you choose Gotham in the hopes I wouldn’t find out?”

She understood how he might make that assumption. However, she knew no matter where she went, he’d find out. He could not only tell when she was lying, but also when she was keeping a secret. _Damn those Kryptonian senses_, she thought. “Clark, I was going to tell you…”

“Just not _before_ you went through with it, right?” Clark huffed, folding his arms across his wide chest and turning away in his chair. It took all his willpower to not look back at her. He loved looking at her, he hated not being able to look at her. He loved everything about her. Her touch, her smell. Both aspects he experienced when she wrapped her arms around him from behind and pressed her cheek against his.

“Clark, please. I love you, and I want to make this right,” Lois pleaded while nuzzling the man of her dreams.

He let out a slow, steady, exhale through his nostrils. He was calmer. “I love you too, Lois.” Clark rested his hand against her other cheek. “I’ll always love you, no matter what. But…” He could hear her heart rate pick up with that one word. “…I don’t know how to make this right.”

Lois took herself back around, grabbing her chair and sitting in front of him. No more table between them. She needed to make it clear they were meant to be on the same side. Holding his strong hands in her much smaller ones, she pleaded her case. “But I _want_ to. I _need_ to make this right. So…” If she had super hearing, she would have been able to hear his heart rate pick up with that one word. “…What if we made things even?”

“Even?” Clark repeated, cocking a thick black brow.

“I…slept with someone,” Lois struggled to admit aloud, choosing her words carefully as she knew it could just make things go back to square one, “so it’s only fair if _you_ sleep with someone.” Her smile was wide, though clearly nervous.

“You want me to sleep with someone?” The words felt clunky and odd on his tongue. “With someone other than _you_?” Clark had had girlfriends before he came to Metropolis, but nothing ever that went beyond kissing after dates. The moment he met Lois, he knew she was the one. She had been shocked to learn he was a virgin their first night together. Yet after the shock, she seemed elated to pop the cherry of ‘a damn Adonis,’ as she put it. After that, he only ever wanted to be with Lois. “Lois, come on,” he said with a half smirk at the outrageous proposal, “that’s not going to work. You and I have watched plenty of movies and TV shows with that plot line and it never works.” He was at least somewhat amused by his wife’s continuous practical approach to things. If she got something, he should get something of equal value, according to her logic. He just couldn’t apply such a simplified logic to their complicated situation.

“It will work with us,” Lois confidently claimed.

“Why?”

“Because it _has_ to work,” Lois strongly stated. “Because I don’t what else to do…” she added with far less strength. Before she could collapse further, the strongest arms in the world encircled her and pulled her into his broad chest. She had always felt so safe in his hugs. “So, will you do it?” Lois asked, looking up at her wounded husband she hoped to heal.

“I don’t know, Lois…” Clark released his wife and rubbed the back of his thick neck.

“Would it help if I were in the room with you?” The adjustment clearly confused him, so Lois explained. “That way it wouldn’t feel like you were doing anything wrong! You’d be reminded that this was my idea and you have my approval!” He didn’t answer with words, but she had a knack for body language and could tell he was on board so far.

“Who would even agree to this?” The world’s most desirable man wondered.

“Are you kidding? Take your pick!” Lois laughed. “I get thousands of letters every day at the Daily Planet, asking me if you’d be open to a threesome with some eager fan.” She couldn’t help but chuckle at Clark’s blush. She knew he couldn’t just ask a stranger, she just wanted to prove a point. “I was thinking someone you know. Someone from the League.”

Clark chuckled. “I don’t think anyone from the League would just agree to sleep with me like that,” he wrongly thought. Clark was ignorant, willfully or otherwise, of the fact that most of his colleagues were very kinky. Though, even a conservative woman would accept the offer without a moment’s hestitation. Lois was clearly not going to let the issue slide.

“What about Wonder Woman?”

“Diana?” Clark asked, as if there was more than one Wonder Woman. Well, technically…but anyway, they were talking about the same one. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t attracted to her. What heterosexual man wasn’t? “I doubt she’d go for it,” he was sorry to disappoint. “She might find the whole situation an insult to you, as a woman, and to her – as a woman.”

Lois couldn’t argue against that. Chances were that, at best, Diana would instead try to bed Lois in front of Clark, instead of the other way around, to show him the power of women. She didn’t hate that idea, but it ran counter to her intentions. “What about Power Girl?”

“Karen?” He was most shocked at the idea, but his blush betrayed an unconscious level of attraction to the proposal. “Lois, she’s my cousin!”

“From another dimension!” Lois riposted.

“It’s still…Look, this is going to be complicated enough as it is, so let’s not add alternate dimensions, timelines, or universes to the mix.” Though he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t attracted to her, too. It was admittedly hard for him to see her as a relative. Or perhaps his biological urge to repopulate the universe with pure blooded Kryptonians wouldn’t allow him to. What’s more, she was the only person with a chest as big as his own. Rather than risk the idea enticing him further, he found another hitch to point out. “Plus, I work with these women. I don’t want it to get awkward after this is all over.”

Clark was also sensing a pattern. Lois was recommending women who could, most likely, handle him at his most ‘passionate.’ Clark, like other super strength heroes (and villains he hoped) had to hold back when it came to bedroom activities. It wasn’t an impossible skill to master, but it was an important one. With his wife’s human fragility, Clark had to hold back a lot. However, Lois never failed to please him, so he never minded. He assumed.

Lois let out a deep sigh, running her hands through her hair as she fell back into her chair. “Well, I’m stumped.” She had indeed wanted to find him a woman he could really go to town on. Not just for his sake, but her own. Selfishly, perhaps, she wanted Clark to experience letting go in the bedroom. That way, when it was all said and done, he might be willing to be a little rougher with her. Lois didn’t feel proud about going behind his back with Selina. Yet, she knew she still wanted more of that intense fucking. Not romantic lovemaking; she wanted to get fucked. And she needed it to be from her husband. Ideally.

“I…” Clark paused when Lois’s purple eyes flew back up to his blue ones. “…I think I might know someone.”

**[ONE WEEK LATER, AT THE FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE…]**

“I can’t believe you’re doing this,” Lois muttered, popping another Aspirin in her mouth. It didn’t matter how far under her breath she spoke; he’d hear her.

“This was your idea!” Clark was quick to remind her. He would be quick to remind her he fought against the idea, too. Just not as intensely as he thought he would.

“True,” she conceded, “but _she_ was _your_ idea.” Lois crushed the pill between her teeth.

“She was the only one that would have agreed to this.” His tone reminded her that he had made that point before, just as she had raised hers.

Lois didn’t believe that for a second. Clark just didn’t want to make the call to any of his female friends and ask them. Either because he was too much of a naïve goof and figured none would agree to such a salacious offer, or because he knew they would. The choice made sense, though, so she couldn’t argue against her inclusion. The participant met all the requirements they needed and more. That didn’t mean she had to be happy that it was _her_.

“It’s not too late to back out,” Clark reminded her. These was no exasperation in his voice. There wasn’t even relief. There was nothing but understanding. It annoyed her how understanding he always was. It annoyed her even more that such a goofy farm boy quality made her swoon every time. “Just say the word, and…”

“…we’ll end it,” Lois finished, having heard the warning dozens of time in the days they had waited after he made the call to _her_. She took another deep breath and smiled. Folding her hands over his, she reassured, “I know. I’m sorry if I’m making this more difficult. This was my idea, and I stand by it. It’ll work. It _has_ to.” The two shared a comfortable, knowing smile. And then, moments later, Lois felt compelled to add, “It’s just why did it have to be _her_?”

“Lois…” he began but was interrupted by the three-stroke pounding that came to the giant, impenetrable, doors of the Fortress.

“Is that her?” As if it could have been anyone else out in the middle of the Arctic. _Maybe it’s one of his enemies come for a quick brawl_, she thought. Then came many more knocks, impatient in their quick succession.

“No, that’s her,” Clark confirmed. The two stood from the couch and walked toward the front door.

There in front of them stood a gigantic set of twin doors. They matched the hue and material of the surrounding walls. It was a door only someone like Clark could open. Considering he was the kind of guy who always insisted on holding open a door for a lady, the restriction was moot. Even amidst the increasingly impatient knocking, the two stood, nervously, at the precipice before the next chapter in their marriage.

Lois had dressed herself with confidence, power, and beauty in mind. Black hair done up in a bun with strategically loosed strands of hair to evoke the feeling that behind her demeanor rested a hellcat. Satin violet blouse matched her eyes with its color, and her refinement with its material. It also helped to accentuate her chest with a perfect mix of “I’m professional who demands to be taken seriously” and “I know you’re looking down my top and I like it.” The blouse was tucked into a black pencil skirt. Again, it made her curves, in its case her hips and ass, look amazing. It also left plenty of room for her legs, covered in black panty hose, to be shown off. The purple heels helped to tighten up her calves, thighs, and butt. Had she the glasses for it, she would have looked like a sexy librarian or lusty executive.

Clark, on the other hand, did have glasses. Where Lois was mixing “business” with “pleasure,” Clark had to decide if he wanted to look more like Clark Kent or Superman. He was torn. He wanted to look more like the man whom Lois didn’t love as much. He figured that if, say, she preferred Superman – then it might be easier for her to see Clark Kent sleeping with another woman. Unable to figure out which she preferred, he too had to combine the “worst of both worlds,” as he saw it. Not quite the outcome, though.

As noted, Clark wore his glasses. Dorky glasses with thick black frames. Not nearly as laughable as when he first picked them out, to distance his image from Superman. Now they were more chic than geek. His hair was neither the strait-laced style of Clark Kent, nor the strait-laced style, with the curly Q, of Superman. In an attempt to make himself look like an unkempt hobo, he left his hair more casual, with an almost bed-head style. He was confident that would make him less attractive than his more clean-cut personas. He certainly couldn’t wear his Superman costume, so he stuck to his white, button-up, business shirt. In another attempt to look unseemly, Clark left the top few buttons undone, and rolled up his sleeves. All he accomplished was giving a peek at his pecs and displaying his Popeye forearms.

The grey khakis and black loafers at least hadn’t somehow made him hotter than he intended. Though he did scuff up his shoes a bit. The most Superman thing about his attire was his stance. Where Clark was often hunched over slightly, keeping his head low, Superman stood tall. Superman stood confidently, puffing out his chest and turning up his chin. By standing like that in his Clark Kent clothes, he just ended up making them more stretched out over his godly physique. He just thought he was making it look like he was unable to dress himself properly.

It annoyed Lois how effortlessly hot he could be.

_There’s a good chance I’m going to fuck him if he doesn’t open that door for _her_ soon_, Lois thought, looking over her annoyingly hot husband. Before any such plan could go into motion, Clark had gathered up his confidence and approached the door. Despite their size, he made it look like he was opening a normal sized set of normal weighted doors. Lois couldn’t see the woman past Clark’s tall and broad physique, so she had to walk up to his side to see _her_ before _she_ came into _their _home. Well, more like their vacation home. Closer though she was, she didn’t get to see the woman until she leaped into Clark, swung her arms around his quarterback neck, and pressed her lips against his five o’clock shadow surrounded mouth. Oh, he also didn’t shave to help him look worse. Guess how that worked out.

“Maxima!” Clark pulled her off him, setting her back down on her thigh-high golden boots. The stern way he said her name gave him a tough-but-fair daddy vibe, which both women enjoyed.

“Kal-El,” Maxima replied. Where his tone was annoyed and scolding, hers was aroused and smoldering. “I came as quickly as I could. Planet-to-planet travel simply takes too long without teleportation. It’s even worse when I have something to look forward to.” Pale blue eyes were half lidded and ravenous. Only by the virtue of being a warrior did she allow herself to sneak a glance away from her destined mate, as she had been claiming he was for years, to search for anything that could be a threat. The only other presence was anything but – a human. _A small one at that_, Maxima thought.

Clark was a foot, if not more, taller than Lois, and Maxima stood almost lip to lip with him. If a fight broke out, there would be a clear early loser, of that Maxima was certain. To the redheaded warrior queen, there could be only one explanation for Lois being in her royal presence. The realization opened her eyes and smile wide.

“A human slave, Kal-El?” Maxima perkily inquired, confident she knew the answer. “Then have you finally conquered this planet and taken your rightful place as its king? It will make a fine addition to the Almerac empire, and an even better wedding present to me.” The purr that replaced the giddiness in her voice reminded all three of them why she was there. “But first, I will require you to sire an heir. Let’s waste no more time,” she hurriedly said, grabbing him by the wrist and walking further into the Fortress. He didn’t budge an inch from his spot, other than to turn around to face her.

Lois looked pissed, understandably so. Clark looked stunned, understandably so.

“Human slave? Conquered Earth? Wedding present? An _heir_?!” Each grievance was delivered with an increasing level of anger and annoyance. “You got quite the pair on you, lady!” Lois stormed up to Maxima, trying to intimidate her. It only upset her further that it clearly didn’t work. It was only through Clark’s intervention that Lois didn’t start throwing gut punches and pulling hair.

“Maxima, please.” Clark spoke as calmly as he could while he wrestled his furious wife away from the rude sexual partner to be. “I was very clear in my message about what this was.”

“You have a great many skills, Kal-El,” Maxima said, holding her gold-gloved arms under the intimidating bust behind her green, ab-displaying, top, “but punctually making points is not one of them.” She wasn’t wrong. Clark’s call to Maxima a week prior was conducted with a great deal of beating around the bush. This was the same man who blushed at his wife changing. So, asking another woman for a one-night stand was a difficult challenge for the man of steel. She remained on the line through his interminable meandering only because it was him. “As soon as I realized you were asking for sex, I agreed.”

Clark sighed. Lois stood by his side, her arms under her own bust to try and make them look bigger. Lois had never left her lovers unsatisfied, concerning her breasts’ size, but she clearly did not stack up against Maxima’s rack. It was only through Clark’s reassuring hand, so big and strong, softly stroking her shoulder that she remained confident she was above Maxima where it counted. She still would have liked to have had bigger tits than her, though.

“Maxima, I’m sorry if you came here under false pretenses,” Clark said. _Don’t say sorry to her!_ Lois thought. “However, this may not be what you thought it was. Lois here is my wife, whom I’m happily married to. Earth is not conquered; it remains under my protection. You and I are not going to get married – again, _Lois_ and I are married.” Lois appreciated how much he reiterated his relationship with her. “And I am definitely not going to be giving you an heir. That’s not what this is.”

Maxima huffed. “Then what exactly _is_ this?”

“This is…uh…” Both women knew that if they let him explain it, they’d be there all day. Lois grabbed the reigns and explained as plainly as she could.

“You’re here to have sex with my husband.” Lois explained as Clark blushed. “For today _only._ Don’t ask why, because you don’t need to know and we’re not going to say. And like _my husband_ said, this isn’t to give you a child. Because I’m _his wife_.” Lois appreciated how much she reiterated her relationship with him.

“Just sex?” They nodded to Maxima’s simple inquiry into the complicated situation. “Today only?” Two more nods. “No pregnancies?” Two more very firm nods. Maxima didn’t spend long considering her next move. “Very well. I accept your terms.” At worst, Maxima was going to get to bed the universally known Kryptonian and the only man worthy of her attention. If only once. At best, she’d convince him to leave his ‘wife’ by virtue of how fantastic she would be in bed. Maxima was confident in the latter. “Though, how do you plan to prevent the sowing of his seed?”

Lois cringed at her verbiage. Clark just answered. “I will…simply wear a condom. Simple as that.” It was an obvious condition Lois and Clark agreed to. It was one they wouldn’t have even needed to bring up, if they weren’t dealing with the woman obsessed with getting knocked-up by him. He could likely just pull out of Maxima at the last nanosecond, but he knew Lois didn’t want him to take that risk. Not with her. Not with anyone, except with Lois herself, but especially not with _her_.

“A condom?” Maxima was not familiar with the word, though context explained it for her. “No, that won’t do. I will not let the only warrior who stands as my equal go into battle with his sword sheathed.” While Lois rolled her eyes and Clark prepared to stand firm on the condition, Maxima determined a compromise. “You’ll just have to fuck me in the ass.”

**[LATER, IN THE MASTER BEDROOM…]**

“It’s hardly a space befitting of a queen.” Maxima regarded Lois and Clark’s master bedroom. Spacious though it was, it didn’t impress the Almeracian queen. _I’ll make him get me a better one once we’re married_, she confidently thought, forming a smirk. The other two in the room both had things they wanted to say about her petty displeasure, but Maxima cut them off by saying, “But it shall suffice for our needs.” Maxima walked around the room, running her fingers along the furniture and testing the strength of the mattress and frame.

Clark saw it as an opportunity to pull Lois aside, one last time. “Are you sure you want to go through with this?” He had asked that question many times since the plan was first proposed.

Lois’s answer was always the same. “Absolutely.” She had told him time and time again that she felt it was the only way to even the score and, hopefully, wipe the slate clean. What she wasn’t going to tell him was that she had become increasingly fascinated by the idea of seeing him with another woman. Lois herself was the only woman he’d ever been with. Naturally, she wanted to see just how he’d perform with someone else. Would he be as tender and considerate as he was with Lois? Or would he be as rough and dominating as Lois wanted him to be with her. Sometimes.

He took one more look at Maxima before turning back to Lois. “Alright. But remember, if at any time you want to stop this – just say the word. No questions asked, no judgments.” Clark made it clear to Lois that no matter what, he was going to do what she wanted. He wouldn’t even admit to himself that he might enjoy having sex with Maxima. Truths like that are often learned in the moment.

“Shall we, Kal-El?” Maxima purred, holding out her hands for the walking mass of muscles and charm. The tall redhead watched him approach slowly, but confidently. She shivered at his hands tendering resting around her waist. As nice as it was, she didn’t want tender. Again, she threw her arms around his neck, threw her curvy body against his chiseled one, and slammed her juicy lips against his mouth.

Lois moved toward the armchair that faced their marital bed. Her plan was to be there, observing, but out of the way. As she neared the chair, she saw Clark reaching up to unclasp the billowing white cape from Maxima’s shoulders. To await the dropping of the curtain that hid Maxima’s back, Lois lowered herself to the seat. Suddenly, Maxima pulled away from Clark and firmly stated, “No.” Lois hadn’t even sat down before things took a turn.

“I want the human to undress me.” Maxima’s condition was delivered with a wicked smile, aimed directly at Lois as she turned halfway around. She was no longer kissing Clark, but her hands remained on him. A visual reminder to Lois as to who Clark belonged to for the next…however long it would take to make him forgive her.

“What?” Two voices asked in unison.

“I can’t have her sitting idle in my presence, even during the most intimate moment of mine and Kal-El’s lives.” Maxima’s reasoning was abundantly arrogant. Clark figured she was just being her usual self. Lois figured she was trying to screw with her before she screwed him. They were both right. “If she’s just going to watch, it’ll make me feel like a _whore_.” Maxima’s mocking face turned from Lois and faced Clark, transforming into one of hurt. “Is that what you think of me? As some cheap set of holes for you to _fuck_ and fill with your cum?” Both Lois and Maxima were kind of hoping he’d say ‘yes.’

“What?” Clark replied nervously. “Of course not! That’s not at all what-“ but his kind words weren’t actually needed. Maxima just had to know her manipulation was working.

“I thought not,” she cooed, stroking he stubble-covered jaw. The dimple on his chin almost distracted her from continuing. “Then it’s not an impossible request to have her do this, right?” Maxima could tell by his eyes that she had him convinced. “You say she’s not a slave, but surely she has _some_ skills, right?” Maxima turned back to look over her shoulder at Lois. “Though maybe not in the bedroom.” Seeing Lois stand up defiantly, Maxima could tell she had her convinced, too.

Lois waved away Clark’s insistence that she didn’t have to do anything, saying, “It’s fine, Clark. Really.” Lois was never one to shy away from a challenge, even one so clearly lain in manipulative intent. She just wasn’t sure _why_ she was accepting this one so readily. Was it because her ego was attacked, and she had to retaliate? Was it because she enjoyed the idea of being involved in the tryst as more than just an observer? Was it because that pit of hate she felt for Maxima, as she taunted her, wasn’t hate at all but something more…pleasurable? Lois didn’t know, but she’d have plenty of opportunities to find out.

When she began her approach, Maxima resumed the kiss, fervently. Lois was now better able to hear their passionate kissing. Every wet smack, every perky giggle, every low groan. Focusing on the task at hand, she unclasped the ivory drape from Maxima. Fabric pooled behind Maxima as Lois stepped back. Her eyes went wide at seeing Maxima’s ass. It was enticingly thick and juicy. Not even Selina’s ass looked as good at Maxima’s. Much of her body was a testament to her muscular strength, but her ass had greedily taken in most of the fat. She had the butt of a Mexican weather girl. What also surprised her was seeing that Clark’s hand had moved from Maxima’s hip to the small of her back – just above her mouthwatering backside.

Sensing Lois’s eyes on her ass, Maxima grabbed Clark’s wrist and moved his hand to rest on her backside. Lois gulped as she sat. She assumed Clark would have moved his hand back up, too bashful to do what Maxima wanted him to. Her mouth went dry when Clark’s thick fingers squeezed in on Maxima’s juicy butt. She couldn’t decide if she should be mad at Maxima or envy her. _Can I do both?_

As much as Maxima enjoyed being felt up by Kal-El, she was finding an exciting arousal in torturing Lois. On Almerac, torture was carried out in the traditional sense. After the thrill she felt from mocking Lois, Maxima considered changing up how she would punish transgressors in the future. Still, she _really_ liked being groped by Superman’s strong hands. Breaking away from it, thus, was done with reluctance. Clark stood, lips moving in the air for a second or two, after Maxima pulled away and turned to walk toward Lois.

A golden booted foot came crashing down between Lois’s legs. “Boot.” Maxima said as simply as she could. Lois regarded Maxima’s smug smile with clear hatred, which Maxima happily soaked up. Lois felt compelled to obey and worked down the thigh-high golden high-heeled boot. Lois’s hands worked down the flexing muscles of Maxima’s thighs and calves. The same happened when Maxima had her remove the other one.

Maxima’s hair flew in the air when she swiftly turned on bare feet. To Lois and Clark’s surprise, Maxima sat down in Lois’s lap. Maxima was bigger than Lois in almost every way, but not so much that she would crush her, despite how Clark reacted. Leaning back against her, resting her head against Lois’s shoulder, Maxima lifted her hips. The lustful look in her eyes was for Clark. The mocking smirk on her lips was for Lois. While in her lap, Maxima pulled her bikini bottoms to her knees. The rest of the way was achieved through gravity and a little bit of shaking from her legs. If it meant she was grinding in Lois’s lap a bit, then all the better. Maxima was rubbing her ass in Lois’s…well, not her face, not literally, but certainly rubbing it against her body.

Once Clark could see Lois wasn’t in any physical pain, or threat of it, he allowed himself to enjoy the sight. Maxima was attractive, he could have always admitted that. Seeing her half naked, and giving his wife a sort of lap dance, forced him to finally admit that Maxima was _sexually_ attractive. He was feeling the urge to sleep with a woman other than his wife. A very normal feeling, but not for the big blue boy scout. He could even sense some arousal coming from Lois, though he guessed her ego was more bruised than her panties were wet.

Still in her lap, Maxima moved her thick curtain of fiery red hair over her shoulder, exposing her back to Lois. She didn’t need to say anything; Lois could figure it out on her own. The clasps that kept her green top secured around her mighty chest. Maxima wanted them undone. Maxima wanted them undone by Lois. Lois was starting to agree. So, while Maxima licked her lips for Clark, tempting him with her mouth’s potential, Lois undid each of the clasps. As soon as Maxima felt the confines of the top loosen, exposing the rest of her back, she leaned her arms forward and let the top slip off her torso.

Lois couldn’t see Maxima’s breasts, not yet. Judging by the look in Clark’s eyes, however, they were a sight to behold. Maxima let Clark appreciate them for a moment, unconsciously moving her hips against Lois as she enjoyed the feeling of his eyes on her body. When she finally stood, she left a wet spot on Lois’s expensive black pencil skirt. Lois was able to fully appreciate the appealing thigh gap Maxima had. She imagined Clark thrusting his cock through it. _Would it be too much to ask him to do that? _When Maxima turned toward her, she appreciated just how horny Maxima was.

Maxmia’s vagina was hot, wet, and freshly waxed. When she got the call, she read up on what Earth men liked and a shaved crotch was on the list. She didn’t understand it, but she didn’t need to. She just wanted to do what it took to please her man. With no pubic hair, Lois could see every sticky smear and drip of her honey. “Would you like a taste?” Maxima asked her, breaking Lois’s intense stare at her womanhood. Lois’s lips turned inward, wetting themselves, as she seriously considered the offer.

“That’s enough, Maxima,” Clark said in his deep, commanding voice. Both women shivered at it, though Lois was upset at its content.

_Nooo, _Lois thought. Maxima was not about to leave her starving, though. She moved without a word, as she knew Clark would hear her no matter how low she whispered. Deftly and quickly she swiped her finger against her reddening lips. Before Clark could realize what was going on, she smeared the sample of her arousal against Lois’s parted lips. Her ass distracted him well enough to keep him from seeing any suspicious movements.

Purple eyes watched the redhead saunter away from the chair and to the bed. Lois couldn’t take her eyes off that succulent ass. She studied every half second jiggle her cheeks made with every step. Instinctively, she licked her lips again. It’s then she tasted Maxima. _Fuck_, Lois thought, _she tastes amazing_. She couldn’t know if Clark would prefer Maxima’s flavor to her own, but she could confidently say which one she thought was best. It was not an answer she would have thought possible before that moment.

Clark, too, was entranced by Maxima’s naked glory. Especially her chest. Her breasts were weighty and enticing, giving little bounces with every step, while Lois watched the little jiggles in her ass with every step. Clark, as Superman, worked with a lot of busty women. Hell, even if he worked with almost all flat chested women, he still worked with the likes of Wonder Woman and Power Girl. They had enough for everyone to enjoy. Lois was no slouch in her bra size, either, though. Their size matched her personality – not at all humble but restrained enough to not be the center of attention. Maxima’s also matched her personality, in that they demanded to be the center of attention. They were succeeding.

While he remained fixated on her breasts, information Maxima logged away for later, she reached for his shirt and ripped it open – scattering the buttons. The warrior queen made a shuddering breath at the sight of him. His muscles were so intensely defined that he looked ready to burst out of his skin. Red fingernails dragged down his pecs. Maxima wished she had to strength to literally mark his body as her own, but she’d find other, non-physical, ways to accomplish that. Fingers rode down the bumpy road of his abs, then softly tucked into the belted waistband of his pants. With a bit lip, Maxima surprised Clark by pushing him back onto the bed behind him.

When he sat back up, Maxima was already on her knees between his legs. Clark watched her do away with his belt and unzip his pants with the same fervent excitement of a child opening a present. It didn’t occur to him how fast she was moving things along until he felt his pants being tugged down. Ever the helpful hero, Clark lifted his hips in aid of Maxima’s goal.

Maxima was quick to tug them down, ready to see his cock spring free. After the first few tugs, his cock was starting to show, but there were still more inches left to reveal. Each new inch slowed her pace. She went from eager to intimidated little by little. Even the musk coming off his pelvis was making her head swim in lust. Just before his size could go from arousing to terrifying, the head was revealed. Maxima’s mouth watered, though it wasn’t nearly as wet as the lips between her legs.

“This…” Maxima paused to find the words, “This is truly a weapon worthy of both you _and_ me,” she praised. Clark reacted like he had just been told he had a nice smile. He also wouldn’t have considered calling it a ‘weapon,’ but he wasn’t about to correct a cultural difference. “Once again you have exceeded my expectations, Kal-El.” Maxima examined the penis in her hands, holding it aloft like a sacred artifact. While one hand remained on the shaft, feeling its heft, the other felt the heft of his balls. “Although,” Maxima began, her eyes running up and down the shaft slowly, “only half hard?” Maxima looked up at him, smirking. “You insult your guest, Kryptonian.”

She knew Maxima’s reaction was solely to Clark’s size. She knew that, most likely, Maxima had forgotten she even existed. Regardless, Lois felt some pride from Maxima’s reaction to her husband’s cock. The kind of pride a parent might have for their star athlete child. Except far filthier and she had no hand in shaping that particular ‘star’ quality. If nothing else, it satisfied her to see Maxima knocked down a peg in her arrogance. As if on cue, Maxima found a way to keep Lois a rung below her.

“Human,” Maxima called over, never taking her eyes off her prize, “come here and get him hard for me.” While Lois and Clark contemplated the order, Maxima squeezed the semi-soft dick. The way its thick vein throbbed against her grip caused her to drip.

“Wait, what?” Lois reacted. She was under the impression she’d just observe. Maxima had squashed that assumption by making her undress her. However, once things got going, Lois newly assumed that _then_ she’d just be a background character. Now Maxima was asking her to get Clark ready for her.

“A queen does not prepare her own meals,” Maxima explained. “And this _feast_ is not yet ready to be devoured. So, get over here and prepare him for me.”

Clark was incensed by her continued rudeness. Not just for the content of her demand, but the fact she didn’t have the decency to at least ask ‘please.’ He would have let her have a piece of his mind, rather than his body, had he not spotted Lois standing up. Clark focused his hearing onto Lois. Her heartrate was up, and her breathing was heavier, but she didn’t seem angry. _Is she excited?_ He thought. His powers allowed him to sense a great many things in people, but people were complicated. He wasn’t always accurate in piecing together the clues. His surprise in Lois’s behavior was evidence of that. If she really was excited, then he figured he wouldn’t stand in the way of that. After all, the reason he was going along with the plan was to make her happy, and she seemed…well he wasn’t sure, but she didn’t seem averse to what was happening.

Seeing Lois approach, Maxima dropped the cock and climbed back onto Clark. Pinning him to the bed, Maxima resumed kissing his face. She found it was a wonderful way to distract him while she debased his wife. The fact that it felt good, too, was a bonus.

Like Maxima before her, Lois knelt between Clark’s now bare legs. Lois took a moment to make him more comfortable, taking off his shoes and socks so she could move his pants and underwear down the rest of the way. She looked up, looked up at Maxima’s hot pussy getting Clark’s hot abs soaked with her arousal. Maxima hadn’t given her instructions on how to get the Superman hard, so Lois opted to use her mouth. It was a method she found to be very effective with him. However, Maxima had other ideas.

“Hands only.” Lois perked her head up to see Maxima looking over her shoulder at her. “The only person that cock is going into is me.” Lois heard Clark grumble beneath the intergalactic redhead. “For today only, of course!” she lied. Another condition set, Maxima went back to making out with Clark while Lois was to begin jerking him off.

It hurt her wrists to give her husband a hand job. He was so thick and heavy that it was becoming a chore. One she greatly enjoyed, however. It never took her this long to get him hard. She could bend over in front of him and he’d pitch a tent. Lois assumed it was because of Maxima. Clark wasn’t trying to get hard for Lois, he was trying to get hard for Maxima. Lois felt some comfort in that. She also considered, however, that that fact could further mean Clark wasn’t even aware Lois was in the room anymore. Logically she knew that couldn’t be true. When a woman from space is making out with your husband, however, logic doesn’t factor in as much.

While Lois’s hands worked over every throbbing inch, Clark’s hands once again grabbed at Maxima’s ass. Lois watched him knead the malleable shape in his commanding grip. Every so often her cheeks would spread, and Lois would see the impossibly tight entrance that would promised to accept her husband.

When the intimidating shaft reached its full potential, it sprung from Lois’s grasp and tapped Maxima on the butt. Alerted, Maxima turned to see that the already impressive length was now even more so. Her eyes lit up with excitement. Lois had to agree, it was a sight to behold. Eager to see more, Maxima spun her position around, straddling Clark’s chest and peering at his cock with Lois. “Absolutely marvelous,” Maxima said in reverence. She surprised the married couple again by moving herself back to straddle Clark’s head, hovering her dripping sex over his face.

“What are you doing, Maxima?” Clark asked, feeling her thighs press snugly against his ears.

Maxima sat up and looked down at Clark, though she couldn’t see him, as she answered. “You’ve refused to pleasure me in the traditional manner. However, I’ll not allow my altar to go without worship this day.” Maxima spoke poetically, as poetically as she could, sometimes, but Lois and Clark used subtext to catch her meaning.

Worried for her reaction, Clark lifted his head to peer down toward Lois, to gauge her reaction. Once again, she didn’t look opposed to the idea. If anything, he felt he might be disappointing her if he didn’t go through with it. He’d be lying if he said he’d also be disappointed if he rejected Maxima. Once again, Clark went with the flow of things. Before Maxima dropped her weight onto his face, he was sure to remove his glasses.

Lois sat and watched, for a few moments, but quickly felt like a third wheel. However, she would at least continue to watch. Just from the comfort of her chair. Maxima wasn’t about to let the moment go, however, without some humiliation.

“Human, while we have a moment ‘alone’ to speak,” Maxima said, referring to the tight hold her thighs had against Clark’s ears. Like a proper warrior, she planned several steps ahead. “I wanted to tell you something. I wanted to tell you that Kal-El is _mine_.” Maxima raked her fingers across his chest again. Once more disappointed she couldn’t actually mark him, but she was not deterred. Especially when she saw Lois’s reaction.

“Don’t like that? Too bad. As soon as he experiences what it is like to _fuck_ me, he’ll never desire another woman again. Just how I’ve not desired any man since I saw him those painfully too many years ago.” Maxima could tell Lois was getting heated, though not necessarily in the way either of them expected. “Although, I suppose you could stop that from happening. Just say the word…and this will all stop.” Maxima smirked at Lois’s widening stare. “Yes, I overheard you two. Kal-El could throw me off at any moment, but he won’t. Because he’s trying to please _you_. However, he’ll stop at your command. Question is: will you do it? Will you _stop_ him before I _claim_ him?”

Lois couldn’t breathe. She wasn’t sure what to do. She had been given an out, and yet she wasn’t taking it. She didn’t feel paralyzed. She just…didn’t want it to stop. Lois didn’t want to lose Clark, of course. That much she could confirm and know would be true no matter what. Clark was the man of her dreams. That fact was her North star. Everything else was becoming foggier, though. A woman, a gorgeous woman, was riding her husband’s face toward her first orgasm as she made clear her intent. Did Lois want to stop her? Or did she want to challenge the strength of her marriage? Or was it all just so fucking hot that she would do anything to ride toward another taboo fantasy? All that inner turmoil resulted in no words spoken.

“I thought not,” Maxima grinned, followed by a shivering coo. Clark had done something right it seemed. That curtain of crimson hair moved like a slow liquid between Maxima’s caressing fingers. “Oh, he is so _good_ at this! Where did he learn these techniques?” _He didn’t_, Lois thought. _He’s just so attentive and considerate that he listens to the body’s language and acts accordingly._ Maxima’s eyes fluttered open and landed on Lois again. Landed on Lois clutching softly at the buttons of her blouse.

“You’re aroused by this, aren’t you?” Lois failed to answer again, but Maxima already knew. “You’re aroused at seeing your husband with another woman. A _superior_ woman.” Hips emphasized the point by grinding against Clark’s face. “Not only that, but I think you’re enjoying the idea of him being _mine_.” Lois looked away, embarrassed. “You have good taste.” Maxima flicked her eyes to Lois’s squirming thighs. “You should touch yourself. Relieve some of that pressure.” Thus far that day Lois hadn’t disobeyed Maxima, and she wasn’t about to start. Her skirt was hiked up just enough for her to massage her pussy through her panties.

Seeing the wife of the man she was riding caused Maxima to let out another orgasm, drenching Clark’s face further. Unable to resist any longer, Maxima fell forward, though still straddling Clark’s face, and took his cock into her hands. Hungrily she let it pass between her lips. At first it was easy, other than having to stretch her mouth wider than usual, but each inch was harder than the last. She was adamant to please her man, though.

Inch after rigid inch went in and out of Maxima’s bobbing head. Lois, meanwhile, had abandoned all pretenses and was fully fingering herself. She had even begun moving in pace with Maxima’s bobbing. While Maxima blew her husband, Lois singlehandedly fumbled with the buttons of her blouse to expose her chest. That same hand dipped into the cup of her black, lacey, bra and palmed her breast she now felt was inadequate.

Out of nowhere, Maxima’s head stopped. Her eyes went wide as the first of Clark’s loads pumped into her mouth and throat. Her body wanted to pull off the hose and cough up what was choking her, but she refused. The seed was hers, and while it wasn’t going into her body the way she hoped, she wouldn’t let a drop go to waste. After the last spurt, Maxima pulled off and let her mouth hang open, so Lois could see what her husband had gifted her. Lois’s legs clamped tight as she came.

With the last of the load swallowed down with an exaggerated gulp, its path traced by Maxima’s hand moving down her neck and between her breasts, Maxima sat back up – again, remaining on Clark’s face. He had already given her two orgasms in that position, and she was confident he could sus out more. To help him along in that quest, Maxima taunted Lois further.

“He’s inside me now,” Maxima said low. “Warming my belly with his _seed_.” Maxima held a hand to her firm stomach. “And I…” A brief pause in her taunt while she came. Her hand moved toward Clark’s throat, drawing Lois’s eyes. She wanted her to see Clark swallow her own fresh cum. “And I am now inside him.” Rather than have Lois prepare Clark’s prick again, Maxima felt confident she could get him hard on her merits alone.

“I can tell you’re worried,” Maxima said. “You want him to be with me, of course, but you’re worried. Worried about your place in his world after this. Don’t worry, he won’t cast you aside. _I_ won’t let him. You’ll stay here, with us, as our _cum rag_.” Maxima smiled evilly at Lois’s reaction and her refusal to stop fingering herself. “You’ll suck my discharge off his meaty cock, and you’ll eat his cum out of my holes.” Maxima began arousing herself, pinching her nipples to ride it out.

“Except when I want to get pregnant.” She could see Lois perk up at that mention. “Oh, yes, he’ll be knocking me up. We’ll create a mighty dynasty of warriors and conquerors! And you, you’ll have your part in that as well. You’ll cook and clean for them, look after them while I’m busy getting plowed by your ‘husband.’ Then, when my children come of age, they’ll use you as a practice slut. Someone to learn proper techniques on as their father and I guide them.”

“Oh _fuck_!” Maxima exclaimed, her own taunting words arousing her further. Eagerly she grabbed Clark’s hands that were holding her thighs and slammed them against her weighty globes. Instinctively his hands closed around her fat jugs. “I can’t wait until my _big_ tits become _huge_ milkers to feed our children! Oh!” Maxima let out her biggest orgasm yet, squeezing her legs tight and threatening to suffocate Superman. He wanted to tap her hips to get her to stop, but Maxima wouldn’t let him move his hands away from her breasts. Just before he had to overpower her, Maxima’s body relaxed. Then, mercifully, she unsaddled his face. It was a soaked, sticky, red mess. Clear evidence of the pleasure he’d brought her. His heavy gasps of breath were clear evidence of the pressure she had put on his head.

Lois thought maybe she should cover up now that Clark could see her. However, there was no way she could button up her shirt and smooth down her skirt in such a short time. Furthermore, she didn’t want to. She wanted him to see. She wanted him to see how hot she thought it was to see him with another woman. Clark was more concerned with catching his breath, but Lois’s state of undress and continued, albeit slowed, masturbation did not go unnoticed.

“So, Superman,” came a voice to pull Clark’s attention, “how do you want me?” Maxima knelt on the bed, sitting on her feet. Hands ran up from her thighs, to her hips, up her stomach, and over the breasts she could tell he liked. She was confident there wasn’t a part about her he didn’t adore, but she was certain he favored her chest.

Clark sat up and removed his ruined shirt. He used it as an impromptu towel to clean off his face. As enticing as Maxima was, he couldn’t pull his eyes away from Lois. It was only by virtue of Maxima running her hands over his shoulders and down his chest, followed by a cooing repeating of her question, did he remember Maxima was in the room.

“Um…is missionary okay?” Maxima rolled her eyes. Lois felt embarrassed.

“Only if you plan to break your one rule and plow my fertile womb,” Maxima replied, knowing he’d decline, disappointingly. “Otherwise, you’re going to have to _fuck_ me from behind.” When Clark turned around to look at her, Maxima was already on her hands and knees.

It was not a position Clark was opposed to, just not one he was used to. He found it too impersonal. He only did it on Lois’s birthday and anniversaries, at her insistent request. However, some impersonality might be good as he banged a woman in front of his wife. So, Clark wordlessly agreed and moved back up the bed, kneeling behind Maxima.

Both Lois and Maxima bit their lips in anticipation of Clark pushing himself into Maxima’s asshole. Maxima bit even harder when she felt that bulbous head tickle her sensitive entrance. Then, suddenly, he pulled away. “Wait, do we need lube?” she heard him say. “Don’t insult my constitution,” Maxima snapped, throwing her hips back toward him to express her eagerness. With a shrug, Clark began to push into Maxima’s ass.

Maxima grit her teeth as he entered her. Though she’d never admit it to either of them, she was an anal virgin. She was all too eager to offer up her ass to Kal-El when she saw the opportunity, however. He wouldn’t be getting her pregnant, like she hoped, but he would be taking her anal virginity. And she certainly picked a whopper of a cock to be the first one in the tightest of her holes. But she wouldn’t give up. She wouldn’t show any sign of weakness, not even on the battlefield of the bedroom. It helped that, despite the pain, she was feeling tremendous pleasure. Having Kal-El finally penetrate her brought her great joy.

Lois, meanwhile, was enraptured with the sight, her fingers moving more fervently. She was able to convince Clark to fuck her in the ass – once. With his size, and her size, he was only able to get halfway in. Despite how much she enjoyed it, Clark sensed she was also in a bit of pain and refused to continue. Now she would be witness to his newest attempt at anal and was curious to see how far he’d get into Maxima.

Clark was reluctant, as the natural resistance of her asshole was refusing to let him go in gently. With every inch, he was finding himself having to go a little harder each time. Maxima could clearly feel him giving up, because half a second into pulling back, Maxima whimpered, “All the way, Kal-El. All the way.” He might have refused if he hadn’t been so sure that Maxima would be 100% willing to tell him to stop if she wanted him to. He also couldn’t deny how good it felt to stuff his cock into Maxima’s tight and hot hole. Though he wouldn’t describe it using those words.

Just when she thought he couldn’t possibly go deeper, he did. Maxima’s eye twitched as he explored the unexplored depths of her body. With almost a feeling of disappointment, Maxima felt his curly black pubes press against her ass. He’d gone in as deep as he could go. She wanted more, greedily, but she could learn to be satisfied with what he gave her. As she’d be reminded, there was more he could give her than just the inches and girth. There was also the movement.

Back out slowly he pulled, about halfway out, and then back in. Back and forth, sawing into Maxima as she cooed. She was enjoying it, certainly, but she was starting to feel like that was as fast as he would go. A cock of that size was meant to roughly fuck her, she believed, and that’s what she wanted. So that’s what she demanded.

“Is that all you’re going to do?” Maxima snarled over her shoulder. “I thought you called me down here to _fuck_ me, so fuck me already! You don’t have to take it easy on me. I’m not some weak, fragile, creature like your _bitch_ wife.”

That was the last straw. Clark had put up with a lot from Maxima, especially when it came to her being rude to his wife, Lois. The only reason he did was to appease Lois, who even in that moment seemed unfazed by Maxima’s comments. However, he was tired of doing things simply to appease Lois. He loved her, more than anything, but he had finally reached a point where he wanted to do what he wanted to do. And what he wanted to do was to shut Maxima up by fucking her brains out.

Maxima groaned as she felt his cock pull back out, and was about to vocalize her displeasure when Clark, well, shut her up. His cock came back in intense force. Every impressive inch slammed into her asshole and threw Maxima’s body lurching forward. Only by Clark’s steel grip on her hips did she stay in place. Any chance of it being a fluke were dashed when he did it again. And again. Eventually he settled into a rhythm of pounding into her luscious ass, and Maxima fell into a sea of pleasure.

Lois, likewise, was surprised by his actions. She’d known him for years, and he never so much as held her hand too firmly. Yet now he was slamming into Maxima like a wild beast. Though she wished it had been herself that was the first to receive Clark’s wild side, she thought maybe that would have been impossible. She was no expert in superpowers or his power level, but Lois figured he might be fucking Maxima with more force than her own body could handle. Still, she hoped he could transfer that same attitude when they had sex, after it was all over. If he’d still want her, that is.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Maxima said over and over in rhythm with Clark, letting an expletive fly each time he hilted himself into her. “That’s it! That’s what I’ve been waiting for!” she laughed. “Fuck me, you beast! Fuck me in front of your wife!” Maxima felt him quicken his pace and deepen his grunts. She had angered him, clearly, but rather than let that go – she capitalized on it. “Screw me, you bastard! Do me how you could never do that human. Use all that Kryptonian strength to _ruin_ me! I want it. I need it! So, stop playing nice and _fuck me harder_!”

Although Clark was now acting in his own interest, it just so happened that it overlapped with Maxima’s – and even Lois’s. So, he did as they all wanted and fucked her harder. She was right, too. Every time she referenced Lois, it pissed him off and he slammed into her with less and less regard for her wellbeing. Sweat had begun to form on his body, turning him into some kind of glistening, grunting, growling, god.

“Are you watching, human?” Maxima struggled to say, finding herself interrupted by Clark’s thrusts and her moans. “Has he ever fucked you like this? I bet not. You can’t handle him like this! But I can. So, make sure you watch. Watch how you’ve been holding him ba-“ but her final word was interrupted by the resounding sound of her ass being slapped.

Spanking was something else he could never do with Lois. She’d sheepishly hinted at him maybe trying it out on her, but even the minor notion startled him. He could never think of hitting her, even if she literally asked him to, and only for her pleasure. He wasn’t sure if he spanked Maxima to hurt her, or to please her. He was listening to her words, sure, but he was watching Lois. He was watching her finger herself to the sight, and how she quickened her pace when he did. For one reason or another, Clark started spanking Maxima.

From there, Maxima didn’t have much to say except “fuck” and “me” and “harder.” Though, over time, those just became yet more moans and grunts and orgasmic screams. She had tried to finger herself while he fucked her ass, but was unable to keep steady on one hand, and ended up falling forward. It hardly slowed Clark down, however. He just started fucking at a new angle, but he was still fucking Maxima. She was at least, in that position, able to finger herself to a new orgasm, drenching her thighs and the bedspread.

Though somewhat disappointed she could no longer watch Maxima’s breasts swing with every thrust, or see her face contort between pain and pleasure, Lois was no less aroused by the scene. She just wished Maxima had still been able to continue describing what she felt – even if it meant insulting Lois. Although, as hot as it was to see Maxima get fucked, she found it hotter to watch Clark do the fucking. She had always admired his muscular physique, but it seemed like he never got to use it meaningfully (other than to arouse her). Now she was witnessing his muscles flex and relax, over and over, as her husband pounded his thick fuckstick into Maxima’s tight sleeve. And she would absolutely use those words to describe it.

If at any time, Clark felt like either woman was becoming distressed by the scene, he would have stopped. At least, he liked to think he would have. He couldn’t be certain. The entire scene had made him question a lot of things about himself. The only constant truth was that he loved Lois. She was the woman of his dreams. That fact was his North star. Everything else was becoming foggier. One more thing he could be certain about was he was about to cum. Not about to let Maxima take it lying down, he changed positions.

Maxima’s drooling grin was brought back into Lois’s sight as Clark snaked an arm underneath her and hoisted her back up. Maxima had no strength to stay in that position on her own power, but Clark was nice enough to keep her pinned to his chest; and never slowed down. Clark had his right arm slung across her torso, his right hand squeezing her left tit. His other hand pushed Maxima’s out of the way and clasped itself over her cunt, still eager for his dick. He couldn’t oblige that, but he could pump two of his thick fingers into it while he anally fucked her. All Maxima could do was let her hands grip his arms and pant.

“Keep…fuck…I…love…” was all Maxima was able to get out. Lois heard this, and paused her own finger fucking at the realization. _Oh my god, he’s fucking her stupid_. Lois grinned. _He’s fucking her brains out!_ She had enjoyed Maxima insulting her, but she was also enjoying seeing her brought down a peg. Hell, given how much Clark was ramming her, she was brought down several pegs. Lois was learning a lot about her sexuality that day.

All three of them came together. Clark was first, shooting out an even bigger load than the one he gave Maxima’s mouth. The thick batter fought for space in the cramped confines, forced to leak the excess out along the underside of his dick. Maxima came after that, becoming totally overwhelmed by the mix of sensations assaulting her body and mind. She wondered if, had she gotten the exact same sex, from someone of the exact same dimensions as Kal-El, would she have cum just as hard. Or was it because it was him specifically that multiplied things? Well, actually, she would wonder that later, because in that moment she didn’t have a thought in her sex-addled mind.

Finally, at the sight of both climaxing, Lois joined with them. She had watched Maxima tower over her and then get conquered by Superman, her husband. She watched Clark finally live up to his rough-fucking potential; a potential she hoped to enjoy in the future. Lois couldn’t be sure what was going to happen afterwards. Maxima had passed out, and Clark, once he pulled out, collapsed as well. She couldn’t be sure if the plan had made things better or worse. Things were different, she was certain of that, at least. Just as she was going to pass out along with them, she heard a voice.

“Human,” Maxima shakily said. Lois’s eyes opened back up and saw Maxima moving her feet to the floor. She tried to stand on her legs, but found them too weak, like a newborn deer. Opting for something simpler, Maxima turned and bent over the edge of the bed. “Come here and eat my ass.” There were no extra words of degradation hurled at Lois. No unnecessary pomp given to her command. Maxima just laid out her command and expected Lois to follow through.

“W…what?” Lois stammered, both from confusion and exhaustion.

“You heard me. Suck all your husband’s cum out of my ass and drink it. If you don’t, I’ll scoop out every last drop and shove it up my cunt.” The command was not only expanded, but Maxima threatened repercussions if Lois didn’t follow through.

Lois had no idea if Maxima would actually do that. She had no idea if it would even work if she tried. What she did know is that she wanted to eat her ass. She figured that after all that, any illusions of her wanting to be dominated by this woman would have stopped, at least until the next time Lois got horny. Maybe, she thought, she just found Maxima attractive and wanted to simply eat her ass. With hardly the energy to analyze it further, she crawled over to Maxima. Without any further directions or insults, Lois began to suck her husband’s cum out of his lover’s asshole.

**[MOMENTS LATER, CLARK KENT AWAKENS TO A STRANGE SOUND…]**

Deep blue eyes fluttered open as Clark heard a wet, rhythmic, sound. He normally wasn’t one to pass out after sex, but that sex was intense both physically and emotionally. Recharging was necessary. When he finally awoke, unsure how long he was out, he did not expect to see Maxima bent over the bed with Lois’s face firmly between her spread ass cheeks. He had two minds about what he was seeing. If his balls weren’t freshly drained, he might opt for one over the other, but as it were, he decided to put a stop to the scene.

“Maxima, would you give us the room for a moment?” He asked as diplomatically as he could, considering his wife was eating his cum out of an alien woman’s butt.

“In a moment, my stallion,” Maxima cooed, running her hand along his shin. “I’m having your human clean me.”

“_Now_, Maxima,” Clark said with intentional intensity. “I want to speak with my _wife_, alone.” He made sure to remind Maxima that Lois, despite how she treated her, was his wife.

Grumbling, Maxima stood up, having recovered enough strength to do so. “Fine. I think I’m cleaned out anyway. Where’s your food archive?”

“It’s called a kitchen,” Clark answered, quickly determining her meaning, “and I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

Lois was still idly licking her lips when Maxima dismissively waved her hand and swayed her hips out of the room. Violet eyes watched Clark slide off the bed and walk its length to where she was still kneeling. As his spent, intimidating, dong hung in front of her face, she worried he might want to keep going. She’d hate to disappoint him, but she was exhausted. However, what he offered was a hand to help her up. The sexually satisfied human smoothed out her skirt before sitting on the edge of the bed.

After he pulled up his boxers, figuring the conversation would be better had if he weren’t completely naked, Clark joined her on the edge. “I am _so_ sorry about all that,” he began. “That got _way_ out of hand. I don’t-“

“Clark, it’s fine.” Lois had lost count of how many times she had told him that, that day alone. “Like I said before, it’s fine.”

“No!” Clark adamantly disagreed. “It’s not fine! All those things she said about you…”

“Have you ever known me to be bothered by the opinions of others?” Lois smirked. She attempted to comfort him by rubbing his shoulder.

“But…I _let_ her say those things…” Clark continued, getting to the real meat of his guilt.

Lois smiled. Even after she’d seen him fuck a woman into a sex coma, he was a big softie. “I don’t know if you noticed, Clark, but I was getting off. A lot, to _all_ of it. So, you really don’t have to be sorry. And it’s not like you didn’t look to make sure I was okay every step of the way.”

“I guess I just don’t understand…any of this,” Clark admitted. Lois had appeased much of his guilt, as he knew she was right. He mostly just needed to hear her say it. Still, everything that had happened was uncharted territory for him. The guilt had been replaced with confusion.

She scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder and stroking his hair. “I understand how you feel. I went through the same thing, about bondage, and it took me time to even accept that what I was feeling was even arousal, much less why. I can’t imagine how confusing it was to hear someone say all those things about me, while I was in the room no less, masturbating to the sight of you fucking the very woman who was insulting me.”

“It’s confusing just to hear you explain it.” The only moment of clarity he had that day was when he was pounding ferociously into Maxima, and that wasn’t a side of him he was used to. For the longest time, he was afraid that side even existed.

“But…” Lois paused to grasp his chin and move his face to look in her eyes, “…be honest. Was it _hot_?” All he did was shrug. “Come on, I saw it. In your eyes. You were with another woman, while your wife watched you. More than anything, though – you got to go all out. At the very least you let yourself be rougher with her than you do with me.”

“Because I’m afraid of hurting you!” Clark explained with panic, as if he were hurting her in that moment.

“I know, Clark, I know,” Lois reassured, petting his head again to calm him down again. “And I get it. But the fact is, sometimes I like it rough. I _want_ to be hurt.” Lois gave him a look that begged him to let her continue. “And I know you can’t let yourself do that because you’re afraid of going too far. It’s the same reason why I’m not enough for you.”

Clark sat up. He turned and looked at Lois intensely and with purpose. He wanted to display strength behind the words he was going to say. “Lois, that’s not true. That’s never been true. You are _everything_ to me. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted, and more.”

The warmth in her heart hearing those words was the best feeling she had felt all day. And she had had some pretty earth-shattering orgasms. “I feel the same about you.” Lois stroked his rough cheek softly. “Hm, let me rephrase, then. You need a…_specialist_. Someone who can take the brunt of your strength in the bedroom. Just like I need someone who can…hurt me. A little.” Lois wanted that someone to be Clark, of course. She wanted to be that someone whom he could fuck roughly. She knew he wasn’t there, yet, though.

“You mean like Selina?” There was a darkness in the way he said her name. Lois felt hurt when he looked away when he did. Despite everything, the wound hadn’t completely healed. Neither of them really expected it would be, but they had to try something.

“…Yes,” Lois forced herself to admit. “And again, I’m sorry about that. I went about that situation entirely wrong, and if you want to be mad at me forever, you’re allowed to be.” Lois took a deep breath, steadying her nerves. “But I’m going to lie, it felt good.”

“I don’t want to hear-“

“You need to.” Lois wanted to bring his face back to look at her, but she figured it might be better that he do that on his own. What she’d have to say might not accomplish that but living in denial was the start of the problem, so it couldn’t be the solution. “It felt good,” she said plainly. “Not cheating on you,” she was sure to add as she saw him tense up, “but it felt good to be honest with myself. By finally delving into that dark, _lusty_, area of my mind, I felt this…_release_! However awful I feel about how it happened, behind your back, I can’t deny how I felt in the moment. It wasn’t about orgasms; you give me plenty of those. It was about honesty…and I’m starting to sound corny, aren’t I?”

Clark’s chuckle put a smile on Lois’s face. A smile he allowed himself to see when he sat back up and looked her in the eyes again. “I…guess I understand what you mean. About release.”

“Oh, yea?” Lois gently pushed him to continue, rubbing his shoulder.

“It felt…good,” Clark allowed himself to admit. “It did, to finally let loose a little. I mean, I didn’t go _all_ out, but that’s certainly the hardest I’ve ever done…_that_ to someone.” Despite filling Maxima’s anal cavity with an overflowing amount of cum, he couldn’t say the word ‘sex’ without risk of blushing. “Anyway. I get it. It’s just, all that other stuff. The things she was saying to you…”

“Was rough, I know. I wasn’t expecting it, believe me. But when it happened?” Lois shivered. “I got this _feeling_. The same kind I had when I was learning I was into bondage. I knew exactly what it meant, and I had to chase that feeling. And it felt _amazing_!” Lois turned her attention from her experience back to Clark’s. “Did it feel good, for you? To be with another woman?”

It took Clark several moments and breaths before he answered. “It did. It honestly did. I didn’t like what she was saying, but I liked everything else, I suppose.”

While Clark seemed certain on his stance about Maxima’s tone, Lois was still on the fence. She found it difficult to figure out if it was just seeing Clark with someone else that turned her on or was it also the humiliation. It was something she’d have to find out, and she needed to do that with Clark. For the time being, she just focused on how he was feeling. “Good enough to want to do it again?” Lois playfully goaded.

“Aw shucks, Lois,” Clark chuckled, “I don’t know.”

“Not pressure!” Lois threw up her hands, them brought them back to resume holding him. “And no rush. This whole…humiliation/threesome…thing, it’s been dropped in both of our laps. We’ll figure it out, _together_. Okay?’

“Yea...okay.” Clark smiled warmly.

“Plus, maybe Maxima can teach me a thing or two about bondage,” Lois joked.

“No.” Clark’s answer was firm and sudden.

“Oh!” Lois was worried she’d taken them several steps back. “No, I was just-“

“Not Maxima.” Clark paused to take a deep breath. He had to sure himself up that what he was going to say was what he wanted. He’d been thinking about it for a while, but he finally felt confident in his decision. “It should be Selina. She should help you with bondage.”

Lois was clearly floored. It took a great deal to catch Lois Lane off guard, but he’d done it. What’s more, when he said her name, he didn’t sound like he was bottling up rage. He didn’t sound over the moon, either. Instead, he sounded understanding. “Clark, I-“

“It’s like you said. Your time with Selina was a release. More than that, it sounded like growth, I think. I want you to keep exploring that side of yourself. I would love it if I could do that with you, but…y’know. Plus, I wouldn’t know what to do, but it sounds like Selina does.”

It took a great deal to catch Lois Lane off guard. It took even more to make her tear up. Even in front of her husband, she wouldn’t let herself be seen crying. To hide the tears, she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her face into the nape of his neck. “I love you so much, Clark,” Lois said as she felt his arm wrapped around her, holding her closer.

“I love you too, Lois. And you’ll always be enough woman for me. Heck, sometimes I think you’re more than I can handle,” Clark smiled as he felt Lois laugh against his shoulder.

It was a lovely moment between a lovely couple. One that was ruined by a (physically) lovely woman. “You two are gross,” Maxima said. Still as nude as when she had left, Maxima stood in the doorway to the bedroom, biting into a sandwich she had made. “Are we going for another round or what?”

Clark looked between Maxima and Lois, who was doing her best to hide her tears before Maxima saw. “Not tonight, Maxima. I think we’ve had our fill for now.”

“Pft, maybe you have,” Maxima scoffed. “Whatever. Where is your stadium of fools who will dance and battle for my amusement?”

“It’s called a TV,” Lois was quick to answer, “and there’s one in the living room, down the hall.” Both she and Clark made sure she was well outside of earshot before they continued their conversation.

“If we do this again, do we have to use Maxima?” Clark wondered aloud.

“No,” Lois laughed. “Well…maybe,” she corrected. Seeing Clark’s face, she explained further. “I enjoyed the genuine disdain she has for me. It brought authenticity to the whole experience.” Still, Clark didn’t seem 100% on board with the idea. Thankfully, Lois had another idea. “We should invite Selina to do it!”

“Selina?” Clark repeated in confusion.

“Of course, if she agrees to it. She’ll be here for me, after all. It’ll help save time. Maybe even turn that guest bedroom into her own little ‘sex office.’” Lois was only half joking about the last suggestion.

“Whoa, wait. Selina would be _here_?”

“Well not _here_ here. I mean our _real_ home. The one _not_ in the frozen Arctic. Unless the Fortress would work better.” Lois got back to the topic before she got further off track. “But yes, she’d be with us. If anyone is going to helping us with our kinks, it’ll have to be under our own roof, right?” Lois explained practically.

Clark was warming up more and more to the idea. “Yea…Alright. I like that she’d be under our roof. With _us_.” In truth, Clark hadn’t considered being with Lois when she would visit Selina. However, hearing Lois say so matter-of-factly that he’d be present helped to reassure him.

“Or both of us at her place,” Lois added, in case Selina didn’t want to make the trip to their home. “It’s _very_ nice,” she said of Selina’s apartment.

“This is nice,” Clark said after pause. “This moment, I mean. Just you and me. Even after all that just happened. Just…holding each other.” The two lovebirds gave each other an extra squeeze to emphasize the point.

“It is nice,” Lois agreed. “I think this is what they call after care.”

“After care?”

“Well, I don’t know if it’s used outside BDSM, but it’s where the parties involved just kind of care for each other afterward. Selina told me about it. After everything, she just cradled me in her arms and stroke my hair until I fell asleep.” Lois explained her understanding while tracing circles on Clark’s chest.

“Selina did that?” His perception of Selina Kyle had been changing gradually after everything that happened, since he first found out about her and his wife. Rarely was it improving. However, hearing that the nefarious Catwoman took time to care for Lois greatly improved his opinion about her. As much as the cheating, if not more so, Clark was upset that Selina had physically hurt Lois – even though Lois wanted that. Knowing that Selina took strides to ensure Lois’s wellbeing afterward did a lot to comfort him. He still would have preferred things hadn’t played out how they did, but he had imagined worse.

Now he could imagine better.

They both could.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you made it through to the end! That wasn't so hard now, was it? Oh...Well you should get that looked at then. By a doctor, not me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, whether you skipped to the smut or gobbled up the whole thing. I know this fetish isn't for everyone. Hell, I don't know how I feel about it. However, it felt like the natural progression after "Lois Lane Loves Bondage." If you disagree, or if you actually enjoyed the story, feel free to leave a comment to let me know!


End file.
